


Angry Roommates Make for Bad Company

by TreUnique97



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Youtube RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Mark, Daddy Kink, I cant think of other tags, M/M, Matt and Ryan know too much, kinks later to come, top!Jack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7120984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreUnique97/pseuds/TreUnique97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pissed off roommates are never good, neither are angry friends from overseas. Calming one causes the other to be angry.<br/>Mark has Jack for one week, and he very nearly kills the fun the first night. He makes it better, but in the meantime, his roommates get pissed. Some angst? I suck at summaries, I swear the story is better than I'm making it sound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at tagging and everything, so I'm sorry about my pathetic attempt, same with summarizing.. In this Mark is still able to drink.

Jack sighed and sipped his beer. He couldn’t believe that he’d let himself be dragged here. He was only in Los Angeles for a week, and he’d let Mark drag him off to a club. He looked across the dance floor, hoping to see his bright haired friend, but was disappointed. No matter where he looked, he could not spot his friend. He downed the last of his beer and pulled out his phone. “I’m taking a taxi back, I’m tired and I don’t know where you are” He texted. He looked up and continued to look around as he waited for a response, groaning as he remembered that Mark had given him his phone for safe-keeping. Out of the corner of his eye, he finally saw a red blur. He looked over and saw the red blur of hair attached to a very intoxicated Mark dancing with another guy. Jack raised an eyebrow, then suddenly felt a pang of jealousy when he saw that the man Mark was dancing with someone who looked like a younger version of him. Jack sauntered over and pulled Mark’s phone out of his pocket.  
He smiled at the young man Mark was dancing with and said to Mark: “Hey, I’m gettin’ quite tired, I think I’m gonna take a cab back to your house.” With that, he handed Mark his phone back and turned on his heel.  
“Wait, Jack…” Mark began, disentangling himself from the younger man. “I’ll go with you.”  
However, Jack didn’t hear Mark’s voice over the loud music pumping around them. He walked out of the club and got into a cab. By the time Mark stumbled out of the club, Jack had already directed the driver to his destination and left.  
Mark quickly grabbed for his phone and sent out a text. ‘Hey, I was gonna head back with you’  
‘You seemed busy’ Jack shot back.  
‘I didn’t mean to leave you alone all night’ Mark sent as he got into a cab of his own.  
‘But you did.’ Jack sent back, locking his screen and assuring himself that the next time it dinged, he’d ignore it. His phone dinged within seconds and he tightened his grip, but didn’t check the message. After a moment it dinged again. Sighing he opened the texts.  
‘I know, and I feel bad. I just got distracted.’ read the first. ‘I know it’s no excuse, you’re only here for a week.’ was the second.  
‘It didn’t help who it was you got distracted by.’ Jack sent back, still fuming.  
Mark was taken aback. Yeah, he hadn’t really told him he liked guys, but he didn’t have him pegged as someone who’d be angry about it. ‘I didn’t really think that was a big deal. I know I should have told you sooner, but I also thought you wouldn’t care.’  
Jack’s temper flared at that. ‘You thought I wouldn’t care?!’ he sent back, stepping out of the cab.  
Mark read the text and his heart dropped into his stomach. Why was Jack so angry that he liked guys? He didn’t text for the remainder of his cab ride and got out in time to see a very tired Ryan letting Jack in. He stomped into the house and to Jack’s room, knocking once and letting himself in.  
“What the Hell, Mark.” Jack exclaimed when the door burst open.  
“Are you mad at me because I’m gay?” Mark asked loudly.  
“What? No! Why would I be?” Jack asked, quirking an eyebrow at Mark. “I mean it was a surprise to see you with a guy tonight, but I don’t really care about that. If I was mad, that’d be a bit hypocritical. ”  
Mark, thrown off, asked “Then why are you mad at me? And what do you mean, hypocritical?”  
Jack sighed, “It’d be hypocritical because I like y-- I like guys too, I’m mad because the guy you were with looked exactly like me, just a few years ago. I was jealous that we looked so much alike, but you were paying attention to him rather than me. Ah, fuck it! I like you, you big doof!”  
Mark’s eyes widened. “Wait, what?”  
Jack looked down at his shoes before looking up at Mark. “Yeah…”  
Marks shock turned into a grin before he sat down on the bed, pulling Jack to sit next to him. “Jack…” he began, looking into the Irishman’s eyes, “you have no clue how much I’ve wanted to tell you I liked you, but have been unable to because I thought you’d reject me.”  
The green-haired man looked at the other and smirked a bit, “oh, just c’mere.” He said pulling Mark toward him and kissing him softly, waiting for a sign to stop.  
Mark began kissing back and quickly had himself entwined with Jack, straddling his lap. Jack grinned into the kiss and grabbed Mark’s ass, taking advantage of his surprise to deepen the kiss. Mark moaned and rolled his hips forward, making Jack gasp. He pulled away and confided, “I’ve been wanting to do that since I saw your first pole dancing video.”  
Mark chuckled, “Well, feel free.”  
With that, Jack kissed him hard and grabbed at his ass with both hands, enjoying the feeling of the firm yet supple man under his hands. He squeezed and Mark moaned into his mouth, rolling his hips forward at the same time. Jack groaned loudly and bit lightly at Mark’s bottom lip. Jack quickly flipped them so that they were laying down and Mark was pinned against the mattress by the Irishman’s weight, the bed moving and bumping against the wall. They continued kissing and occasionally rutted against each other, making each other moan, just enjoying the many new feelings.  
Suddenly there was a knock on the bedroom door. “If you two could not fuck against my bedroom wall, that would be great. At least try to keep it down.”  
Mark chuckled said in a slightly raised voice, “Sorry Matt, we’ll try, but I can’t make any promises.”  
“You better try hard, I can make you look like an idiot in your next video.” The editor said.  
Mark licked his lips and looked to Jack, “Maybe we should go up to my room, less chance of sabotage.”  
Jack quickly bit at Mark’s neck and rocked down at the same time, causing Mark to let out a moan.  
“Or, stay here instead.” Mark panted.  
Jack began to undo the half-korean’s shirt and place kisses and love-bites on the newly exposed skin. He grinned evilly, and, with a flat tongue, lapped over one of Mark’s nipples before sucking it into his mouth and grazing it with his teeth.  
“Oh!” Mark moaned loudly, unable to hold back the noise.  
“REALLY GUYS?” came the voice from the other side of the wall.  
“YOU’RE JUST JEALOUS” Jack yelled back before doing the same to Mark’s other nipple, grabbing at the bulge in his jeans at the same time. Mark whimpered loudly, bucking into Jack’s hand. Slowly, Jack kissed down his body, biting here and there before leaving a small hickey on the lines of both of his hip bones.  
“Jaaackk,” Mark whined out breathlessly.  
“What?” he teased, “Want me to go lower?” Jack said, ever so slowly undoing Mark’s pants and finding nothing underneath. “Hmm, no boxers? Looks like somebody really wanted something to happen tonight.”  
Mark blushed and turned his head, whimpering as he felt more and more cool air come into contact with his overheated skin. Jack grinned and slid his hand down the front of Mark’s pants, pushing himself up to kiss him at the same time. When Jack’s fingers passed the waistband of his pants, Mark tensed in anticipation. When Jack’s fingers began to brush along the length of his cock, Mark released the breath he was only slightly aware of holding in. When Jack’s slightly calloused thumb ran over the head of his dick, he couldn’t hold in the moan that escaped him. Jack smirked and repeated the motion, this time, biting at his neck as he did so.  
“Jack!” Mark gasped sharply.  
Jack gently tugged Mark’s pants off, enjoying the sight of the nearly naked man in front of him.  
“You’re a bit overdressed, don’tcha think” Mark said, pulling the green-haired man out of his thoughts.  
Jack slowly peeled off his hoodie, his shirt riding up with the fabric and then falling back down as he tossed the hoodie in the general direction of the closet. Mark tugged at the hem of Jack’s shirt, looking at him expectantly. As soon as he was out of his shirt, he felt Mark’s eyes roaming his body. He gently took one of Mark’s hands and set it on his chest. The red haired man began tracing the lines of the muscles on his chest, gently tangling his fingers in the hair he found there. In a flash, they were flipped, Mark sat straddling Jack’s hips, rocking his hips for just a bit of friction. He bent down to kiss Jack, then moved down Jack’s torso, kissing slowly down toward his happy trail. He ran a hand down Jack’s chest pausing to tweak a nipple, before continuing his downward trajectory. He made quick work of Jack’s pants, pulling them off and letting his cock spring up, hitting Jack lightly on the stomach. He took in the sight and then quickly licked across the tip of Jack’s dick.  
“Mark! Oh, God!” Jack exclaimed as Mark sucked him into his mouth fully.  
Mark chuckled, sending vibrations straight to Jack’s groin, adding to the heat already pooling there. Mark continued sucking and licking, Jack letting out a moan or a whimper every few minutes.  
“Mark, I’m getting close” Jack said, accent thick.  
Once again, the two flipped positions, this time, he positioned himself between Marks legs and kissed him roughly, snaking a hand between them to stroke him at the same time.  
“Jack,” Mark said, pleadingly, “I want you inside me.” The look that accompanied nearly made Jack come right there,  
“Your wish is my command.” Jack said standing up and walking over to his bag. “Shit,” He said searching.  
“What’s wrong?” Mark asked, propping himself on his elbows to better support himself.  
“I can’t find my lube or condoms,” Jack said, exasperatedly.  
“My room, nightstand on the left side of the bed, top drawer.” Mark instructed. While Jack was upstairs, Mark thought he may give him a bit of a surprise. He slicked his fingers with his spit and slowly pushed one into himself, moaning softly. He slowly pushed the second in, and began fingering himself in earnest.  
Jack bolted upstairs, not realizing that he was still naked, only wanting to grab the lube. He tripped on the top stair, cursing loudly, and continued into Mark’s room, looking for the needed supplies. He opened the drawer and grinned. He could tell this was going to be an interesting week. He grabbed a tube of lube and a condom before turning to leave. He walked out of Mark’s room and into Ryan, who immediately turned away, half yelling “dude”.  
“Sorry,” Jack said, dodging around him and back down the stairs as Ryan groaned in frustration.  
“Got it!” Jack said merrily, bursting into the room and nearly coming from the sight in front of him. Mark was moaning softly, eyes screwed shut, lip pulled between his teeth as he fingered himself.  
“Jack, c’mere” he said between moans.  
Jack hurried to the bed and jumped up, kissing and biting at Mark, smirking as he drew more moans from him. He quickly coated his fingers with some of the lube and removed Mark’s hand, replacing it with his own. Mark moaned as Jack brushed his prostate, his slender fingers having a better angle than he had. Mark reached down to stroke himself and was stopped by a pale hand. “No,” Jack said and slid a third finger into Mark and made sure to brush the whimpering man’s prostate on every outward stroke.  
“Please, Jack, please fuck me,” Mark begged wanting so badly to be thoroughly fucked into the mattress.  
Jack quickly rolled the condom onto himself, checking for a proper fit, before coating himself in more lube and positioning himself between Mark’s legs.  
“Oh, God,” Mark moaned as Jack teased him with the tip of his cock.  
“I know I’m heavenly, but there’s no need to call me god,” Jack said with a wink, making Mark chuckle. Jack took advantage of this distraction and pushed himself in smoothly, grinning as Mark’s chuckle quickly turned into a loud groan of pleasure. Jack gave Mark a moment to adjust before pulling out slowly until the head of his cock was just barely inside of him and thrusting back in quickly and roughly.  
Mark let out a guttural moan, grabbing at Jack’s back. Jack moaned quietly as he felt Mark’s short nails scraping at the skin. Jack continued pounding into Mark, getting lost in his feelings and enjoying hearing every little noise Mark made. Jack adjusted just a bit, grazing Mark’s prostate and causing him to growl out a moan.  
“Jack, I’m getting close,” Mark panted out a little bit later, feeling the heat pooling in his stomach.  
“Come for me Mark,” Jack said, noticing the shudder that ran up Mark’s spine when he said his name. “I wanna see you come undone in front of me, Mark.” He purred, letting his accent thicken as he neared his own orgasm.  
“Ja-JACK!” Mark half moaned, half yelled as he came, his cum covering both of their chests.  
The sight in front of him combined with the feeling of Mark tightening around him pulled Jack over the edge and he came, chanting “Oh, Mark,” as he rode out his climax. After a moment he gently pulled out of Mark and kissed his cheek before going to the bathroom to grab a damp rag. He cleaned them both up, peppering light kisses across Mark’s chest and scars as he did so. Once he was done, he pulled a sheet up around them and pulled Mark to his chest.  
Mark smiled and gently tangled a hand into Jack’s chest hair as he rested his head on his shoulder. They stayed like that and fell asleep quickly, worn out from their antics.  
\-----  
Mark and Jack wandered down to the kitchen, Jack in pyjama bottoms and a muscle shirt, Mark in just his pyjama bottoms.  
“Something smells goo-” Mark said, cutting off when faced by a very unhappy and tired looking Matt.  
Matt sighed and glared lightly, standing and walking away.  
“Sorry, Matt,” Mark said, receiving a finger from the doorway in return. “He’ll be better in a little while,” Mark assured Jack, the couple hearing a faint “No I won’t!" from the living room.  
Mark chuckled and kissed Jack on the cheek. “At least only one of them is mad at us.”  
Ryan walked into the kitchen in black sweatpants. “Wrong.”  
“Why? And what’s on your leg?” Mark asked, slightly confused.  
Ryan examined the stain and grimaced at Jack. “I just washed these and you got fucking cum all over them?!”  
Mark looked to Jack, completely puzzled. “Jack?”  
“Uh, I may or may not have accidentally run full force into Ryan while naked and carrying a condom and lube.” Jack said looking down and blushing.  
“You woke me up with your banging your way up the stairs first.” Ryan said, looking at Jack sourly. “And then I couldn’t fall asleep because there was too much noise going on downstairs.” He glared at Mark.  
“Sorry,” Both Mark and Jack said at the same time, chuckling slightly.  
“Uh, huh.” Ryan said, going to change his pants and burn them.  
Mark looked at Jack and chuckled. “Oops”  
Jack kissed Mark and chuckled too, “‘Oops’ indeed.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone really seemed to want another chapter with this so, I'm giving you two. ;)

“So, what do you want to do today?” Mark asked after they had ate breakfast.   
“Hmm, what to do, what to do…” Jack said jokingly.   
“How about you?” Mark said with a wink.  
“How about no,” Matt said as he walked into the kitchen.  
“Someone’s grumpy,” Mark said jokingly. “I need to go to the store really quick; can you manage while I’m gone?”  
“Yeah, I might talk to them and try to defuse the situation,” Jack said and glanced at Matt’s retreating form.  
\----   
Jack had since changed his clothes and Mark had left, so he was alone with Matt and Ryan. He walked down into the living room quietly in an attempt to keep Matt or Ryan from leaving before he got to talk to them.   
“Hey guys, I’m sorry for Mark and I last night.” Jack said as he sat down.  
“It’s fine, we’re mainly just messing with him. Just, move the bed away from the wall next time,”  
Matt said, glancing at Jack.  
“If you’re upstairs, I’ll just go downstairs,” Ryan said, “The walls up there are paper thin.”  
Jack chuckled a bit: “Hear Mark jackin’ it too often?”  
“You have no clue,” Ryan said and turned his attention back to the tv.   
\-----  
Mark chuckled as he walked through the store and looked through the items he found on the shelves. He grabbed a large box from one of the shelves before he headed to the checkout.   
“Busy night tonight?” The cashier asked as she winked.  
“Maybe,” Mark chuckled and handed her his credit card.   
He got out to his car and set his bag in the back seat. He drove to the drugstore and grabbed a box of condoms and some lube. “Am I expecting too much? Ah well, at least I’ll be prepared for the future,” he thought to himself before he paid and left.  
He got home and managed to sneak up to his bedroom without Jack’s notice. After an hour of struggling, he decided to find Jack.  
“Jack! Where are you?” he called on his way down the stairs.   
“In here,” Jack called from the kitchen, heading toward Mark’s voice.   
“C’mon, I wanna show you something,” Mark said as he dragged Jack up to his room. “Close your eyes,” he said as they reached his bedroom door.   
“Why?” Jack said, confused about what the other was planning.  
“Just do it,” Mark pleaded with his hand on the doorknob.   
“Fine,” Jack said and covered his eyes with a hand.  
Mark led him into the bedroom and gently pulled the Irishman’s hand away.   
“A stripper pole?” Jack said in disbelief as a small chuckle escaped him.   
Mark responded by walking up to the pole and swinging himself around it. Jack closed the door and sat on the bed, allowing himself to focus on Mark. Mark started music and decided that he would begin his routine with a fan kick and a simple spin before he looked at Jack and chuckled, “I knew continuing those lessons would pay off in the end.”  
He did a full routine: he climbed and spun around the pole with much more ease than the first time he had tried. As his routine went on, he rid himself of his clothes. After about twenty minutes, Mark was left sensually shaking his butt at an aroused Jack in just his boxers.   
“Mark,” Jack rasped and crooked his finger to beckon the older man towards himself.  
The red haired man sauntered over with swinging hips and bit his lower lip. Jack growled softly, pulled Mark down on top of him, and placed both hands on the ass that had been on display just seconds earlier. Mark moaned as he felt the strong hands knead into the soft flesh.   
“Ah-ah,” Jack chastised before he bit at Mark's neck, “we have to be silent.”   
Mark felt his cock twitch as he saw Jack spring forward toward his bedtable. When Jack turned back toward Mark, he held a twisted bandanna in his hand. He gently pressed it against Mark's mouth and tied it behind the older man's head. Mark squirmed and tried to rut his hips against Jack.   
Jack chuckled and ran his hands down Mark's torso, but paused to tug lightly at his nipples before he continued down to his hips and the waistband of his boxers. He ghosted his hands over the fabric covering the other man's thighs and ran them back up at the same slow pace.   
Mark let out a whine and arched up slightly in a desperate attempt to get more contact.  
Jack chuckled and kissed his neck softly before he nipped gently at the sensitive flesh. He gently pressed a leg between Mark's and let the older man rut against him as he continued nipping love bites along his neck and collar bones.  
Jack felt he was torturing himself at the same time when Mark arched and their clothed erections brushed against each other.  
He bent down and sucked at the tight fabric encasing Mark's dick and grinned when he heard the responding muffled moan from above. Slowly, he hooked his fingers into the waistband of Mark's boxers, tugged them down, and watched as Mark's cock sprung free from the fabric and landed against his stomach. He licked a strip up the underside from base to tip as he grabbed the bottle of lube from Mark's outstretched hand. He continued to lick and suck lightly against the heated flesh as he spread the lube evenly along his fingers and gently pressed one against Mark's asshole. Mark arched his back as he felt the finger breach him before he pressed back toward the digit, wanting more. Jack gently stroked himself as he covered himself in lube and he added another finger inside Mark's tight heat. Mark clutched at the sheets and whimpered against his makeshift gag, using his eyes to beg Jack for more. Jack quickly obliged, wanting to be inside of Mark badly. Jack sucked a hickey onto Mark's hipbone as he pulled his fingers away. He lined himself up and looked up at Mark.   
“Gotta be silent” he said as he pushed the tip of his cock into Mark, taking pride in watching him hold back a moan. He worked himself into Mark slowly and held himself back to avoid hurting the man underneath him. Once he was all the way inside Mark he let out a breath and bent to press a kiss against his lips as he pulled nearly all the way out before he snapped his hips forward and grazed Mark's prostate, which caused the man to grab harshly at the sheets. He bit his lip at the sight and repeated the motion. Mark moved his hands to grip at the sheet above his head, his muscles flexing as wave after wave of pleasure crashed over him.   
Suddenly the door swung open and Ryan stepped in, “Hey, Mar-” he began before his eyes widened. “Oh, fuck you guys! It's the middle of the fucking day! At least put a tie on the doorknob or something!” he yelled as he closed the door and retreated down the hall.  
Jack, who had frozen, looked at Mark and, without warning, began brutally thrusting into him; making sure to keep near constant contact with the other man's prostate. Mark's eyes widened and he let out a guttural moan around the bandanna. The noise made Jack suddenly aware of how close he was to coming. “Mark, I'm-” he paused as a moan escaped his throat, “I'm gonna come.”   
Mark nodded in agreement, clenching around Jack as he neared his orgasm. He moaned as Jack reached up and pulled the bandanna away from his mouth.  
“Wanna hear you now,” Jack panted out and wrapped a hand around his lover's aching cock.   
Mark sucked in a breath at the contact, moaned out as his vision went white and came across his chest. Jack groaned as he felt Mark tighten around him. He continued to rock into him as he felt his orgasm crash down around him. Mark whined at the slight overstimulation as Jack hit his prostate and filled him with cum.   
Jack carefully pulled himself out of Mark and collapsed on the bed next to him.Both men lay there for a moment before Mark busted out in giggles.  
“What?” Jack asked as he looked at the red haired man for lying next to him.  
“Poor Ryan's gonna have the image of your pasty white Irish ass imprinted into his memory for the rest of his life,” Mark giggled.  
“I'd say he's lucky,” Jack replied, “an ass like mine, can't get much better than that.”   
“True,” Mark said turning and kissing the other before he stood on shaky legs and made his way to the bathroom to grab a rag.  
\-------  
Later that afternoon, the four men ate pizza in the living room and played video games as Ryan tried to avoid all contact with both Jack and Mark.  
“You ass!” Ryan exclaimed as Jack killed him for the umpteenth time.  
“I know, he has a nice one,” Mark quipped, winking.   
“Ugh.” Ryan groaned, set down his controller and walked out of the room.  
Matt looked after him before he turned toward Mark and Jack and quirked an eyebrow.   
“He walked in on us,”Jack said simply and took a drink of his water.  
Matt just blinked at him before he turned his attention to the game once again.


	3. Chapter 3

Mark and Jack decided they'd leave Matt to his own devices and retreated to the room Jack stayed in.  
As soon as the door closed, Jack pinned Mark against it and kissed him roughly. Mark pulled himself away and quickly yanked off a sock, before he opened the door, wrapped the sock around the knob and reclosed the door.  
“So Ryan can't complain,” he explained simply, before he resumed kissing Jack.  
Jack pushed him toward the bed and pulled Mark's shirt up over his head, but left it around his arms. He pushed Mark back onto the bed and smirked when he saw the other man's eyes light up. Jack set about leaving a trail of licks, kisses, and bites down Mark's body that came to an end at the waist of Mark's sweatpants. He kissed along the fabric, stopping to nip at the love bite he left on Mark's hip earlier that day.  
Mark whined and rolled his hips to gain friction between them. “Jack, can I, uh, can you…” he stuttered out, unsure how to ask his question.  
“Wanna switch this round?” Jack asked, understanding what Mark was trying to ask.  
Mark nodded before he casted away his shirt and rolled to straddle Jack. He kissed him passionately before he mumbled something about 'too many clothes’ and nearly ripped Jack’s muscle shirt off of his thin frame. Mark had to stop and stare for a second at Jack's pale chest. With a low moan, he sucked a hickey into the younger man's neck and ran a hand through his chest hair. His hand slowly traveled lower, following Jack's happy trail down to the fabric of his thin sleep pants. Mark ran his hand over the tented fabric before he unlatched himself from Jack's neck and kissed down his body. He slowly tugged down the Irishman's pants and grinned slightly at the man's choice of shamrock boxers.  
Jack shivered with anticipation as he felt Mark tug at his boxers. Mark slowly pulled the boxers down to Jack's knees before he grabbed Jack's hips to hold him in place. He hovered over Jack's now exposed cock and bit his bottom lip. Quickly, he licked Jack from base to tip before he took him wholly into his mouth and caused the Irishman to hiss out a long breath. With a skilled tongue he worked Jack until he was pleading. He detached and kissed him softly as he grabbed the lube from the top drawer of the bedstand. He covered his fingers in lube and went about teasing Jack's cock with his tongue as he gently pressed a finger into him.  
Jack let out a moan and rutted his hips into Mark's hand, trying to press the finger further into himself.  
Mark bit gently at the inside of Jack's thigh as he carefully slid a second finger in, making sure to prod at Jack's prostate on every inward stroke.  
“More, please,” Jack pleaded with his eyes half lidded from pleasure.  
Mark took Jack in fully again as he slid a third finger into him. The moan he got in response was nearly enough to make him come then and there. He carefully lubed up his cock before lining himself up with Jack quickly.  
Jack looked at him and whined, “Please, Da- Mark.”  
“Did you just call me Daddy?” Mark questioned, taken aback.  
Jack faltered and looked away. Mark gently grabbed his chin and made him look at him again.  
“Be daddy's good boy,” he said in a deep voice as he gently pressed the head of his aching dick into Jack's tight ass.  
Jack whined and arched his back, which pushed him farther onto Mark. “Please, Daddy,” he said, wanting Mark to hurry.  
“In good time, I don't wanna hurt you, baby boy,” Mark cooed, pressing in a bit more.  
When he was fully inside of the smaller man, he gently pulled out until only the head of his cock was left inside Jack before he quickly thrusted back in, which nearly caused Jack to scream in pleasure.  
“Please, again Daddy.” Jack managed, a small whimper in his voice.  
Mark changed his angle slightly before repeating the motion. Soon the two were nearly falling apart; “Daddy” became Jack's mantra, “baby boy” became Mark's.  
“Daddy, I'm close,” Jack whined as his hips stuttered against Mark's.  
“Me too, baby boy, I wanna see you come for me,” Mark managed after a moment and wrapped his hand around Jack's dripping cock.  
He let out a moan in return and felt himself begin to fall over the edge.  
“Come for me, baby boy,” Mark whispered deeply, trying to hold back until Jack finished.  
Jack came with a groan of “Daddy” as the door swung open.  
“Hey, guys... aw, God dammit!” Matt said then turned on his heel and slammed the door as he noticed what he had just walked into.  
Mark groaned as Jack's cum covered his chest and the Irishman clamped down around him. He continued to thrust into Jack as he worked to finish his (nearly) fear-ruined orgasm.  
“Mark,” Jack whined as Mark began to over stimulate his sensitive prostate.  
Thankfully for Jack, Mark came at the sound of Jack saying his name. Mark carefully pulled himself out of Jack before he laid down next to him. Both started giggling after about five minutes of silence.  
“What?” Mark asked.  
“Now they've both seen us fucking,” Jack giggled out, “the poor guys. What are you giggling about?”  
“I like your taste in underwear,” he said simply and used a foot to raise the discarded article of clothing from the bed.  
“They're my lucky boxers,” Jack replied with a wink.  
Both men burst out in giggles as Mark tried to toss them across the room, but they caught on his foot, which effectively landed them on his face.  
They cleaned themselves up and exited the room. Mark turned to grab the sock off of the door, but it was missing. They made their way down to the kitchen and saw Matt staring into a cup of coffee.  
“Hey, uh, we're sorry,” Jack said as he sat on the counter.  
“There was a sock on the door, but we don't know where it went,” Mark said and grabbed a water.  
“Is it the one Chica is chewing on?” Matt asked and looked up from his coffee.  
Mark walked over to his dog, grabbed the sock from her, and chastised her for taking it. She rolled to her back in response. Her petted her and grinned before he picked her up and carried her over to where Matt leaned.  
“I'm sorry I took the sock and made you see dad and green dad,” Mark said in his Chica voice, while he bounced her to speak for her.  
Jack chuckled and Matt grinned.  
“You're forgiven, Chica.” Matt said and pet her. “But your dad isn't.”  
Jack chuckled and gently rubbed Mark's shoulder when he gasped in mock hurt.  
“By the way guys, ‘Daddy’? Really? I'm so kink shaming you,” Matt said with a smirk. “I already knew he was kinky, but you, Jack?”  
Jack snorted, “Don't judge a book by its cover.”  
Matt walked out and shook his head as he chuckled.  
“How does he know you're kinky?” Jack asked as he turned to Mark.  
“He doesn't always know his right from his left. He was looking for something, I told him where to look, and he opened the wrong drawer.” Mark chuckled as he remembered the wide eyed look on Matt’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure that the only plot within the rest of this story is going to be the guys plotting ways to get each other into bed. Also, thanks to my editor, who probably had to bathe in holy water because of the amount of sin that was endured within these last two chapters.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! be sure to comment if there's something you think I should know. I may be continuing this story later, I could be persuaded. I have an idea of what to write, but idk if I will.


End file.
